A large number of researches have been made on the uses of 2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene and derivatives of 2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene as this compound has a trifluoromethyl (CF3) group and a double bond in its molecule and exhibits specific features. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-137945 discloses a process for producing 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene, which is usable as a coolant or a blowing agent, with the use of 2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene.
As methods for production of 2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene, Patent Document 1 discloses a process in which 1-chloro-1,1-dihalotrifluoroethane is reacted with an aldehyde compound in the presence of an electrophilic reagent and a zinc powder; and Patent Document 2 discloses a process in which a chlorinated propane such as 1,1,2,3-tetrachloropropene is reacted with hydrogen fluoride. Further, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a process for producing 2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene by dehydrochlorination reaction of 1,2-dichloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropane with potassium hydroxide.
Patent Document 3 discloses a process for producing 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene and 3,3,3-trifluoropropene by reduction of 1,2-dichloro-3,3,3-trifluoropepene, which is a starting material of the present invention, with a formate in a liquid phase in the presence of a palladium catalyst. This process generally gives 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene and 3,3,3-trifluoropropene at a ratio of 4:6 but does not give 2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene, which is the target compound of the present invention.